


Im bored so proof eugene was upset about Abraham dying

by thewaywardone



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardone/pseuds/thewaywardone
Summary: title
Relationships: Abraham Ford/Eugene Porter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> idk im sorry I'm bored and I ship it

ok so before the alexandrians got cornered by the saviors eugene hugged abraham tightly and then they walked together with rick and them to carry maggie to the hilltop and then after when negan started hitting abrahams head with Lucille eugene was basically sobbing and he was covering his eyes in horror and then in the morning eugene in the background was still sobbing and he was covering his eyes and shaking his head and also he helped carry abraham with rosita and sasha and i just thought that was sad. also yes I ship it because its adorable


	2. ok proof abraham and eugene actually care about eachother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bored again so proof Abraham and Eugene care about each other

ok so in 6x14 eugene is like you can start with our companion hiding behind the barrels. And then before they can get to abraham eugene bites d's (dwight) d 😏 and gives abraham time to shoot the people and daryl and rosita help and then a bullet grazes eugene and when the shootoff is done abraham helped carry eugene back to alexandria and then abraham comes to check in on eugene and he looked worried until he woke up and also again THE HUG AT THE END OF SEASON SIX. abraham was going to shake his hand but then eugene pulled him into a hug and earlier simon said "treat all those people in that bus good because it might be their last day on earth" and eugene and abraham heard that which is just sad.


End file.
